


Niepokorni - pierwsze pokolenie

by Anna_Nazabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Multi, Psychic Violence, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Nazabi/pseuds/Anna_Nazabi
Summary: Opowieść o Dominiku, który nie potrafi wyzwolić się z traumy z dzieciństwa, o jego przyjaciołach i rodzinie, w wydaniu słodko - gorzkim. (zawiera liczne wątki LGBT)
Kudos: 1





	1. Rozdział 1

Miał kota – Tyle Dominik mógł powiedzieć o Fabianie. Miał kota,ściślej bengalskiego leopardeta imieniem Lewus, stanowiącego niezwykle udaną hybrydę kota domowego i prionailurus bengalensis.Fabian posiadał również dom, na domiar złego, wyrosły zeszłego lata niczym grzyb po deszczu. Bliźniak Dominika, rozpoczynający idealny ciąg domków stumetrowych, graniczył więc z grzybem.Inaczej kwatery upiornego sąsiada nazwać się nie dało,przynajmniej Dominik nie znalazł lepiej pasującego słowa. Osiedle,które zmaterializowało się równie szybko, jak bankructwo stawiającego je dewelopera, stanowiło konstrukcję idealnie wkomponowaną w krajobraz. Siedem bliźniaków w czterech rzędach,naokoło których rosły prawdziwe kwitnące wiśnie. Pedantyczna natura Dominika krwawiła raz za razem, gdy wychodził na ganek, żeby oddać się błogiemu obcowaniu z naturą. Dominik mieszkał obok brata, co było warunkiem, na jaki musiał się zgodzić, żeby rodzice kupili mu dom. Żył niczym nastoletni burżuj, ale przecież był nim już w niemowlęctwie, nosząc śpioszki warte pół grama złota. Braciszek, prawie czterdziestoletni doradca finansowy, wbrew pozorom marnie zarabiający i prawie łysy, to nie najlepszy kandydat na męża, ale Pulcheryja, jak zwał bratową, darzyła męża szczerym uczuciem. Brat z żoną nie wchodzili Dominikowi na głowę, tylko od czasu do czasu musiał pilnować Rysia – dwuletniego owocu ich miłości (Po czterdziestce). Ryszard Drąg był wykapanym synem swojej matki oraz wnukiem teściowej Renaty. Cudne to dziecię było,Dominik nie mógł zaprzeczyć, o twarzy aniołka i temperamencie diabełka. Miał już ulubione słowo – „jeśće". Jeśće to i jeśće tamto. Rysiowi było wiecznie mało, a Dominik zawsze myślał, że dwulatek i w beciku poleży i nie pogardzi butelką z mlekiem. Rysiu mając kilka miesięcy, odmówił cyca, cycania i wszystkiego, co się z tym wiązało, a gdy czegoś nie chciał,każdy musiał to – wbrew zasadzie, że dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają – uszanować. Bratanek Dominika posiadał nie tylko głos,ale i władzę.

Przyjechali rysiowi rodzice i dwulatek pobiegł do nich, po drodze trącając krasnala Dominika, będącego jego ulubioną ozdobą ogrodową z drewna, a nie tandetnego gipsu. Kupił tego krasnala od rzeźbiarza z Bukowiny Tatrzańskiej, wraz z reniferem i dość grubą kaczką, z którą Lewus próbował „TO" robić. No właśnie, Lewus, znienawidzony przez Dominika kot sąsiada - Fabiana. Sąsiada, do którego zagrzybiałego domu wpadało najwięcej światła. Dom, jak przystało na wolnostjącą kwaterę, miał też bardzo duży ogród. Drugą kwestię stanowił nieszczęsny kot. Lewus uwielbiał trawnik Dominika i spacery wzdłuż jego posesji. Na szczęście, nie w tej chwili. Dominik podniósł krasnala i uśmiechnął się do Pulcheryii (Inez Okoń-Drąg), która ochoczo odwzajemniła uśmiech,dziękując mu dodatkowo uniesieniem prawej dłoni. I to by było na tyle. Dominik ruszył w kierunku drzwi, przy okazji taksując trawnik sąsiada. Brudny, zaniedbany, z wyschniętą trawą, zalegającymi od jesieni liśćmi, stłamszonymi przez zimę i zasuszonymi od słońca.Przy płocie walały się stare narzędzia oraz betoniarka, łopata i rdzewiejąca wanna. A przecież tyle razy przejeżdżali tędy złomiarze. Przeniósł wzrok na zabiedzoną werandę i brudne okna.Myśl, iż pewnym ludziom nie powinno się sprzedawać domów, była zdaniem Dominika trafnym podsumowaniem. Nie ważne, że Fabian miał pieniądze. To nie była jego liga i basta! Dominik wszedł po schodach, ale zamarł z kluczem w zamku, obserwując parkujący transit, z rysunkiem wielkiej pantery na nawierzchni naczepy. Drzwi domu Fabiana otwarły się z hukiem, ukazując najpierw Lewusa,następnie jego nieprzytomnego właściciela.

-Witam, witam – burknął kierowca, wyskakując na chodnik.

-Masz moją primadonnę? – Fabian zwyczajowym gestem obrócił czapkę z daszkiem o 360 stopni, a więc dokładnie do tego samego położenia.

-A jakże stary! Twarda sztuka – powiedział kierowca, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę tanich papierosów.

-Dawaj ją. – Sąsiad uśmiechnął się, pakując dłonie w obszerne kieszenie czarnych spodenek. – Czekamy z Lewusem od kilku dni.

Skinął na kolegę, który otworzył klapę i zniknął we wnętrzu naczepy.Chwilę później, z przestrzeni ładunkowej wyjechała wielka klatka. Lewus zamiauczał, znacząc teren.

-Ciiiii urwisie. Damę nam przepłoszysz.

Wyrwany z odrętwienia Dominik, upuścił klucz na widok wielkiej klatki, ściągając na siebie wzrok zaskoczonego sąsiada. Aż zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny.Odwrócił wzrok i pospiesznie schylił się po klucz.

-Nadjeżdża. Patrz Fabian i podziwiaj – kierowca zawył, pchając klatkę aż pod jego stopy.

Dominik przekręcił klucz w zamku i wszedł do środka. Uspokoił się dopiero po drugiej stronie drzwi.

-Nowy kochaś? – zagaił kierowca, przyglądając się klientowi spod przymkniętych powiek.

-Oszalałeś?! - Fabian, aż się zakrztusił. - Takie dziecko?

-Zapatrzyłeś się na niego.

-Bo przystojniak. – Fabian uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Rzadko spotyka się licealistę mieszkającego samotnie w dużym domu.

-Skąd wiesz, że to licealista?

-W grudniu miał osiemnastkę. - podkreślił Fabian, nie chcąc być branym za zboka. - W tym roku pisze maturę. Chodzi do elitarnego technikum. Jego ciapowaty brat jest właścicielem drugiego bliźniaka. Ciągle go wykorzystują do niańczenia dziecka, a tak w ogóle to chłopak nie ma żadnego życia towarzyskiego. Po całych dniach albo siedzi w domu, albo sprząta na zewnątrz. Oczywiście jak nie opiekuje się bratankiem z piekła rodem i nie wygania brutalnie Lewusa ze swojego trawnika.

-Za dużo o nim wiesz – podsumował kierowca, dopalając papierosa i rzucając niedopałek na trawnik.

-Powiesił by cię. – Uśmiechnął się Fabian.

-Przecież to twój trawnik. – Kierowca schylił się do uwięzionego w klatce sfinksa. - I jak? Podoba ci się?

-Jest piękna.

-No myślę. Mam nadzieję, że zaznajomiłeś się z rasą, muszą dostawać wartościowy pokarm.

-Nie martw się, moje zwierzęta są karmione na wypasie, co nie Lewus?

-Sfinksy są bardzo płodne.

-Wiem, będę uważał. Nie chcę mieć na sumieniu pedantycznego sąsiada.

-No dobra, uznaję, że jesteśmy kwita. Za transport policzę ci przy następnej dostawie.

Kierowca wsiadł do auta i chwilę później odjechał. Fabian stał wpatrzony w piękne oczy kota, który też wykazywał najgłębsze zainteresowanie jego osobą. I nagle usłyszeli głośne miauknięcie.Szybki odwrót głowy i przyczyna została zlokalizowana.

-Cholera – przeklął Fabian, wlepiając wzrok w mokrego Lewusa,który praktycznie tonął w przedziurawionym baseniku Rysia. Woda rozlewała się na wypieszczony trawnik sąsiada, powalając po drodze styropianowe grzyby i drewnianego krasnala. Fabian przeklął raz jeszcze, ruszając Lewusowi na pomoc. Musiał przeskoczyć niski płot, który w takich sytuacjach, wcale się niski nie wydawał.

-Lewus, cholera, oberwie się nam. – szepnął i chwycił kota za kark, spoglądając mu w przestraszone oczy.

-Miauuuuuuu ..

Drobna łapka próbowała go podrapać.

\- Nie bądź niedobry, bo nie dam ci kolacji.

Wymruczał Fabian, przerzucając kota przez płot. Sam też chciał czmychnąć, ale tknięty nagłym impulsem wylądował pod drzwiami sąsiada. Nie otwarły się od razu, przez co tkwił jak kołek przynajmniej kilka minut.

\- Słucham? – Dominik spytał cicho, starając się ukryć i tak nazbyt widoczne zażenowanie. Widząc sąsiada przez wizjer, prawie utracił dech.

\- Mój kot rozwalił ci basen. Ile?

\- Słucham? – powtórzył chłopak.

\- Ile? Nie upieram się, mogę zapłacić nawet potrójnie – bąknął Fabian. - Ostatecznie taki dmuchany basenik grosze kosztuje.

Dominik przetwarzał słowa sąsiada w zwolnionym tempie.

\- Sugerujesz, że kupiłem chrześniakowi bubel?

Fabian zagryzł wargę, nie spodziewał się ataku, a jednak.

\- Nie dość, że twój kot ciągle ładuje się na mój trawnik – kontynuował poczerwieniały Dominik, jakby nagle puściły mu wszelkie hamulce. – To jeszcze, w dodatku z wielką łaską, oferujesz, że zwrócisz mi za zniszczenia.

\- Wcale nie z łaską. Mogłem to olać.

Dominik znów musiał przetrawić, co usłyszał, po czym zatrzasnął Fabianowi drzwi przed nosem. Sąsiad przeklął w rewanżu, ale stał dalej pod drzwiami, licząc na to, że wzburzony młokos przemyśli sprawę i ... nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło, więc lekko otępiały zawrócił w kierunku furtki. Nie miał już odwagi przeskakiwać przez płot. Kotki zdążyły się bliżej poznać, na szczęście jeszcze dzieliła je krata. Fabian otworzył klatkę, wypuszczając nowo zakupioną maskotkę, chociaż w tej chwili nawet ona nie potrafiła poprawić mu humoru. Coś na podobieństwo głodu ścisnęło mu żołądek, jednak był absolutnie pewien, iż nie miało nic wspólnego z kolacją.

*************

Przez całe wakacje śniadania jadał z Rysiem. Brat zaczynał pracę na ósmą, a Pulcheryja godzinę później. Odkąd Dominik miał wolne,zrezygnowali z opiekunki, bo przecież szkoda pieniędzy. Młodszy brat sprawował się w tym zakresie zdecydowanie lepiej niż obca kobieta, zwłaszcza że Pulcheryja, jako pełnoetatowy nauczyciel biologii, miała już tylko dyżury i trzy godziny dziennie w bibliotece. We wrześniu Dominik rozpoczynał praktyki w klinice u znajomego brata. Oczywiście tylko na papierze. To samo tyczyło się jego przyjaciela Damiana, który balował jak zwykle po świecie. Ojciec Damiana, dziennikarz obieżyświat, zabierał syna ze sobą na całe wakacje. Jedynym blaskiem bycia w klasie maturalnej było więc to, że rok szkolny zaczynali od października, a więc już za dwa dni. Wakacje przeleciały Dominikowi wyjątkowo szybko, pomimo swojej nadzwyczajnej długości.

-Rysiu jedz płatki i przestań mieszać w misce. – Dominik przyglądał się poczynaniom bratanka, zupełnie tracąc apetyt.

-Jeśće kulek – zawołał Rysiu, rozlewając połowę mleka na drewniany stoliczek.

-Jedz to, co masz – burknął Dominik, zauważając pojawiający się zarys podkowy na ślicznych usteczkach Rysia. – No ej, mały, tylko mi tu nie becz – szepnął rozczulony.

-Zaraz będę ryczeć i jeszcze się porzygam. – Rysiu zacisnął dłonie w małe piąstki.

-Które chcesz kulki, czekoladowe czy miodowe?- Dominik spytał z rezygnacją, podchodząc do szafki.

-Ćekoladowe, nie modowe i ćekoladowe.

-Takie i takie? – wziął oba opakowania, wiedząc, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi. Nasypał obficie z jednego i drugiego do rysiowej miski. – Starczy?

-Jeśće.

-A zjesz?

-Wśystko zjem, tak duuuuuzio. – Podniósł rączki do góry, zataczając nimi okrąg.

-To ładnie, jedz.

-Chcem pomidora. - Uśmiechnął się przebiegle Rysiu. Dominik nie zdążył nawet odnieść płatków.

-Jedz to, co masz.

Coraz ciężej przychodziło mu zachowanie spokoju.

-Chcem serka.

-Rysiu, masz jeść płatki. – Dominik usiadł na swoje krzesło i oparł głowę na dłoniach. – Bo powiem twojej mamie, że byłeś niegrzeczny.

-I będzie zła? – spytał niewinnie malec.

-Będzie zła.

-Ale ja chcem serka! – zawył Rysiu. – Nie chcem płatków.

-Ryyyyyyysiu, bo nie będziemy się kąpać w baseniku.

Dominika zaczynało przerastać zachowanie bratanka. Ich wspólne śniadanie często zwieńczał szantaż. Dominik nie był zadowolony ze swoich umiejętności wychowawczych. Kupił sobie nawet książkę, co zrobić, by mieć autorytet u dziecka. Rady w niej zawarte nie działały jednak na bratanka. Znalazł się w książce przykład,który Dominik mógł wykorzystać, ale z marnym skutkiem. Rysiu złapał żabkę, po czym ją rozdeptał. Na szczęście niegołą stopą. Rozpoczął się lament, że żabka się nie rusza. W książce pisało, żeby wykazać jak największe zrozumienie i przypominać dziecku miłe chwile spędzone ze zwierzątkiem. Dominik wedle zaleceń przypomniał je Rysiowi, co wcale nie okazało się sprawą łatwą. Rysiu nie spędził bowiem z żabką zbyt wiele czasu, a płaz nie kwalifikował się do kategorii „zwierzątka". Mówił więc Dominik, że żabka była przyjacielem Rysia, jak dla Kubusia Puchatka - prosiaczek, w efekcie bratanek rozpłakał się z żądaniem o kolejnego płaza. Zupełnie inaczej, niż opisali w książce! Dominik znalazłby zapewne kolejną żabę na zagraconej posesji sąsiada, ale nie na swoim wypielęgnowanym trawniku. Podejrzewał, że pierwsza była zbłąkanym egzemplarzem.

-Ja chcem do basenika. – Wyrwał go z zadumy Rysiu. – Do basenika chcem.

-Najpierw zjedz płatki.

-Na bajce zjem. – Uśmiechnął się Rysiu.

Dominik westchnął z rezygnacją i spełnił prośbę bratanka. Godzinę później, płatki zostały zjedzone.


	2. Rozdział 2

Przez całe wakacje śniadania jadał z Rysiem. Brat zaczynał pracę na ósmą, a Pulcheryja godzinę później. Odkąd Dominik miał wolne,zrezygnowali z opiekunki, bo przecież szkoda pieniędzy. Młodszy brat sprawował się w tym zakresie zdecydowanie lepiej niż obca kobieta, zwłaszcza że Pulcheryja jako pełnoetatowy nauczyciel biologii miała już tylko dyżury i trzy godziny dziennie w bibliotece. We wrześniu Dominik rozpoczynał praktyki w klinice u znajomego brata. Oczywiście tylko na papierze. To samo tyczyło się jego przyjaciela Damiana, który balował z ojcem – obieżyświatem po świecie. Jedynym blaskiem bycia w klasie maturalnej było więc to, że rok szkolny zaczynali od października.

\- To już za dwa dni - pomyślał Dominik, spoglądając na kalendarz umazany czekoladą.

Wakacje przeleciały mu wyjątkowo szybko, pomimo swojej nadzwyczajnej długości.

-Rysiu jedz płatki i przestań mieszać w misce. – Przyglądał się poczynaniom bratanka, zupełnie tracąc apetyt.

-Jeśće kulek – zawołał Rysiu, rozlewając połowę mleka na drewniany stoliczek.

-Jedz to, co masz – burknął Dominik, zauważając pojawiający się zarys podkowy na ślicznych usteczkach Rysia. – No, ej mały, tylko mi tu nie becz – szepnął rozczulony.

-Zaraz będę ryczeć i jeszcze się porzygam. – Rysiu zacisnął dłonie w małe piąstki.

-Które chcesz kulki, czekoladowe czy miodowe?- Dominik spytał zrezygnacją, podchodząc do szafki.

-Ćekoladowe, nie modowe i ćekoladowe.

-Takie i takie? – wziął oba opakowania, wiedząc, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi. Nasypał obficie z jednego i drugiego do Rysiowej miski. – Starczy?

-Jeśće.

-A zjesz?

-Wśystko zjem, tak duuuuuzio – podniósł rączki do góry, zataczając nimi okrąg.

-To ładnie, jedz.

-Chcem pomidora. - Uśmiechnął się przebiegle Rysiu. Dominik niezdążył nawet odnieść płatków.

-Jedz to, co masz.

Coraz ciężej przychodziło mu zachowanie spokoju.

-Chcem serka.

-Rysiu, masz jeść płatki – Dominik usiadł na swoje krzesło i oparł głowę na dłoniach – Bo powiem twojej mamie, że byłeś niegrzeczny.

-I będzie zła? – spytał niewinnie malec.

-Będzie zła.

-Ale ja chcem serka! – zawył Rysiu. – Nie chcem płatków.

-Ryyyyyyysiu, bo nie będziemy się kąpać w baseniku.

Dominika zaczynało przerastać zachowanie bratanka. Ich wspólne śniadanie często zwieńczał szantaż. Dominik nie był zadowolony ze swoich umiejętności wychowawczych. Kupił sobie nawet książkę, co zrobić, by mieć autorytet u dziecka. Rady w niej zawarte nie działały jednak na Rysia. Znalazł się w książce przykład,który Dominik mógł wykorzystać, niestety z marnym skutkiem. Rysiu złapał żabkę, po czym ją rozdeptał. Na szczęście niegołą stopą. Rozpoczął się lament, że żabka się nie rusza. W książce pisało, żeby wykazać jak największe zrozumienie i przypominać dziecku miłe chwile spędzone ze zwierzątkiem. Dominik wedle zaleceń przypomniał je Rysiowi, co wcale nie okazało się sprawą łatwą. Rysiu nie spędził bowiem z żabką zbyt wiele czasu, a płaz nie kwalifikował się do kategorii „zwierzątka". Mówił więc Dominik, że żabka była przyjacielem Rysia, jak dla KubusiaPuchatka - prosiaczek. Rysiu zachował się zupełnie inaczej, niż opisali w książce, rozpłakał się z żądaniem o kolejnego płaza. Dominik znalazł by zapewne kolejną żabę na zagraconej posesji sąsiada, ale nie na swoim wypielęgnowanym trawniku. Podejrzewał,że pierwsza była zbłąkanym egzemlarzem zza płota.

-Ja chcem do basenika. – Wyrwał go z zadumy Rysiu. – Do basenika chcem.

-Najpierw zjedz płatki.

-Na bajce zjem. – Uśmiechnął się Rysiu.

Dominik westchnął z rezygnacją i spełnił prośbę bratanka. Godzinę później, płatki zostały zjedzone.

******

Nie cierpiał chodzić do sklepu, dlatego wszystko kupował przez internet. Ostatnim razem był w supermarkecie jakieś dwa lata temu i tylko dlatego,że prosił go przyjaciel. Swoją drogą, Fabian zrobiłby wszystko, o cokolwiek poprosiłby go Oliwer. Tak było, odkąd jako dzieci, na huśtawce w parku, wyrecytowali sobie swoje imiona.Oliwer był jedyną osobą, której Fabian nigdy nie odmówił. Jasnowłosy chłopiec zawładnął jego wolą do tego stopnia, że przestała być jego własna. Obszedł market dwa razy, stwierdzając, że jest ubogo wyposażony, a ceny zbyt wygórowane w porównaniu z jakością. Wybrał trzy baseny, bo nie pamiętał gabarytów zniszczonego przez Lewusa baseniku. Za karę krnąbrny kot został w domu, a Fabian z Lidią wybrali się na swoją pierwszą wspólną wycieczkę. Wszystkie kasy były zatłoczone, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego,jak stanąć potulnie w kolejce do jednej z nich. Lidia ziewnęła smacznie, zwracając na siebie uwagę małej dziewczynki.

-Mamusiu to jest E.T.- rozpłakało się dziecko, wlepiając wzrok wkota.

Odkąd wszedł do marketu, kilka razy wskazywano na Lidię palcem, teraz sprawa zaczęła wyglądać poważnie. Nagle wszyscy zainteresowali się jego kotem. Ludzie w kolejce, kasjerka, a co najgorsze i ochrona sklepu. Już widział jak rosły mężczyzna z napisem „security"na koszulce, zmierza w jego kierunku. Dziewczynka wciąż płakała z przerażeniem w załzawionych oczach. Jedna nastka przewiercała go wzrokiem, starszy pan z dużo młodszą małżonką kręcili nieprzychylnie głowami, nagle decydując się również na pouczeniego, że do sklepu nie wolno sprowadzać zwierząt, a egzotyczne to powinny siedzieć w klatkach. Uwagę zbył milczeniem, bo przedstawiciel ochrony wyrósł mu przed oczami, patrząc tępo w pysk kota.

-Nie wolno wprowadzać do sklepu zwierząt. - Usłyszał ponownie.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć, nie było tabliczki ostrzegawczej - burknął niegrzecznie.

Mężczyzna zmieszał się na chwilę.

-To oczywiste.

-Widać nie. - Fabian odwrócił głowę, napotykając rozśmianątwarz staruszki.Ona jedna uśmiechała się do niego życzliwie. Siwa, mała, przygarbiona, fanka gadziny.

\- Proszę opuścić sklep. – Nakazał ochroniarz poważnym tonem.

\- Opuszczę, gdy zapłacę za zakupy. Spędziłem tutaj godzinę, trochę się nastałem już w kolejce. Nikogo to nie zbawi, no chyba, że chce pan porozmawiać z moim prawnikiem, a zapewniam, że nie przegrał jeszcze żadnej sprawy. Mam zamiłowanie do egzotycznych pupili, a one zawsze, nie wiedzieć dlaczego, drażnią ludzi pokroju państwa przede mną. Para małżeńska nie oszczędziła mu epitetów, aż pan z ochrony był zmuszony zareagować.

\- Straszy pan dziecko!- dodała oburzona kobieta.

\- Nie odpowiadam za brak edukacji małych dzieci. - burknął Fabian i odwrócił się w stronę dziewczynki.

\- To jest kotek, nie E.T., rasa sfinks i nazywa się Lidia.

\- Kotek? - Dziewczynka przetarła załzawione oczy.

\- Dokładnie - potwierdził, a Lidia jakby rozumiejąc zrobiła przymilny grymas i zamiauczała. Na twarzy dziewczynki pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

\- To najbrzydszy kotek, jakiego w życiu widziałam - szepnęła pociągając nosem.

\- No widzą państwo, takie brzydactwo, a jeszcze jej dowalacie!

Obserwacja młodego sąsiada, którego głównym zajęciem było pilnowanie bratanka, stała się częstym elementem popołudniowych „zajęć"Fabiana. Wyciągał z lodówki piwo, siadał na werandzie i czytał. W przerwach przyglądał się Dominikowi. To, że zainteresowanie literaturą, mieściło się w ramach czasowych zabawy Rysia naświeżym powietrzu, było czystym przypadkiem. Fabian próbował oszukiwać samego siebie z marnym skutkiem. Zauważył, że z biegiem czasu nasuwa mu się coraz więcej pytań. Dlaczego Dominik mieszkał sam? Gdzie byli rodzice chłopca? Dlaczego od września nie poszedł do szkoły?Dlaczego ciągle kosił trawę i zamiatał werandę?Właściwie to, po co zamiatać werandę? Do tego w lecie?Możliwość nawiązania konwersacji z sąsiadem nadarzyła się, bo Fabian odkupił zniszczony basen. Z racji awersji do zakupów, nie zrobił tego od razu i Dominik zdążył zaopatrzyć bratanka w nowy egzemplarz, ale liczyły się przecież chęci. Przeskoczenie przez płot na pewno zostałoby źle odebrane, a Fabian w żadnym razie nie zamierzał wszczynać awantury, dlatego też skorzystał z furtki,która okazała się być otwarta. Rysiu pluskał się w baseniku,chichocząc i wylewając wodę na zewnątrz, ku wielkiej rozpaczy Dominika, przygryzającego tylko rękaw koszuli. Swoją drogą,rudzielec wciąż nosił bluzki z długimi rękawami. Fabian zbliżył się nieznacznie do opiekuna małego diabła i postawił na trawie kartony z basenami.

-W zeszłym roku o tej porze chodziłem w kurtce – Rozmowa o pogodzie była zawsze trafnym klasykiem. Dominik skinął głową na znak, że się z nim zgadza. Faktycznie, pogoda była nieprzewidywalna. Liście już poopadały, a tu nagle słońce i temperatura powyżej trzydziestu stopni, że mały się w baseniku pluska.

-Futu futu futu. Jestem ryyyyyybą - wrzasnął Rysiu – uha uha. –Zaczął polewać Dominika wodą. - Jestem wilkiem. - Pokazał pazurki Rysiu.

-To już nie rybą? - spytał Fabian.

Dominik stał i patrzył głównie na swoje klapki. Nie chciał wypuszczać się wzrokiem dalej, niestety dostrzegł, że trawa jest już za wysoka i że pod płotem naprawdę urósł mu mniszek lekarski.Powinien częściej kosić trawę. Jeden mniszek tragedii nie robi,ale co jak pojawią się za chwilę kolejne? Mogliby go posądzić o niechlujstwo. A czy mniszki powinny rosnąć pod koniec września?Pożyteczny kwiat, nie znaczy pożądany, zwłaszcza w jegoogrodzie.

-Wujek, a ja chćem stateczek. – Rysio odwrócił się w ich stronę.– Ten ćerwony.

-Czerwony jest pęknięty Rysiu.

-A jaki mam jeśće?

-Kolorowy z dużym białym żaglem.

-To chćem.

-Przyniosę. – Spojrzał na sąsiada.- Popilnujesz go przez chwilę?

-Jasne.

Dominikwszedł na werandę, a z niej do środka.

-Fuj ja ćuję że śmierdzi – zawył Rysiu, zwracając na siebie uwagę Fabiana. – I tam jest mucha – wskazał na brzeg baseniku. Ja nie chcem, żeby tam była mucha. - Rozpłakał się histerycznie.

-Cicho dziecko – szepnął Fabian, kucając. - Pokaż gdzie ta mucha, zabiję.

-Nie zabijaj muchy! - wrzasnął Rysiu jeszcze głośniej, na szczęście Dominik już wychodził z domu ze stateczkiem

-Czemu płaczesz? – podał bratankowi zabawkę, która została bestialsko rzucona na trawę.

-Nie chcem stateczku! – wrzasnął Rysiu – Chcem muchę!

\- Jak wszystkie dzieci są takie, to ... - mina Dominika skutecznie odstraszyła Fabiana od dokończenia zdania. - Odkupiłem basen, mam nadzieję, że w dobrym rozmiarze.

\- Są trzy. - zauważył rudzielec.

\- Nie wiedziałem jaki rozmiar.

Dominik zabrał jeden karton i podziękował za dwa pozostałe.

\- Ale nie mam co z nimi zrobić. Żadna siła nie zaciągnie mnie ponownie do sklepu. Uznaj, że to rekompensata za natręctwa Lewusa.

Rudzielec nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

-Wujek a ten pan chciał zabić muchę, wiesz? - wtrącił się Rysiu, niezadowolony, że przestał być w centrum uwagi.

-Bo się jej bałeś mała gadzino – zauważył głośno Fabian, co poskutkowało niemal natychmiastowym powrotem Rysia do zabawy plastikowymi kubeczkami.

-Patrzcie, cudotwórca. - zauważył sucho Dominik. - Ale nie wolno podnosić głosu przy dzieciach.

\- To nie dziecko – bąknął Fabian, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co słyszał o tej rodzinie, ale z marnym skutkiem. Nastoletni sąsiad nie był łatwym rozmówcą, więc unikając niezręcznej ciszy i ataku za obrazę bratanka, pożegnał się skinieniem dłoni.


End file.
